Jesse Chase
by Jayzera
Summary: Jesse is a the fictional brother of Annabeth Chase and is mysteriously taken away to Camp Half-Blood where he is reunited with a familiar face to all of us
Hello, just a quick disclaimer, I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, that goes to the Scribe of Camp Half-Blood, Rick Riordan. The only thing I own here is Jesse Chase and the story line. Anyway yea, if you like or dislike this story or have any suggestions please leave a comment or DM me. Aaaaaaannnnndddd enjoy the story.

Chapter 1- An Unexpected Reunion

I was running through a cold, dark alley in the middle of New York City. I had been chased by two burly men in black suits. This has happened before, two years ago. My sister Annabeth and I were being chased on our last day of ninth grade. We ran through the streets of Richmond, Virginia when suddenly Annabeth slipped and the men picked her up and they disappeared in a flash of green light. I've been in the streets ever since then.

I know, I know, "What about your parents?" Well, before that day, we lived with our _annoying_ dad and his _annoying_ girlfriend. I wasn't too upset running away from them, after all, my dad ALWAYS made promises to us, and never went through with them. Everytime he promised something, I got my hopes way too high, and then got upset when he didn't follow through with them.

Anyway, I was running through the alley and right when I turned the corner, I saw one of the guys and he quickly tackled me to the ground. I don't know what happened after that, but the next thing I remembered was waking up in an old-style infirmary.

My forehead was sore and my abdomen was in great pain. I think my ribs were broken.

I looked around and saw a kid about my age. He was reading a book and then looked at me. He had a mildly shocked expression when he said "Hey man. Names' Percy, how are you feeling?"

I told him about my abdomen, and very carefully we walked outside to a fountain. I was in so much pain I didn't bother looking around. We sat at the rim of the fountain as he placed one of his hands in the water and the other on my arm. Water trailed from his hand and onto me. Immediately I felt better and the pain in my abdomen went away.

Once I was feeling better I noticed that Percy was looking at me strangely. I asked him what was going on and he asked "Do you know your name or who your parents are?" I awkwardly replied saying "I am Jesse Chase… and my mother, my sister and I never met her."

"Your sister… No. It can't be. I thought YOU were dead."

"You know my sister?" I felt different emotions all at once. Anger, sadness, abandonment, resentment.

He stood there in silence."I bet you're wondering where you are huh?"

"Yea, and if those guys brought me here, then is Annabeth here too?"

"Come on, I'll show you around Camp Half-Blood"

"umm, half what?"

"Half human, half god… or goddess."

I was stunned by what he said to say the least.

Percy showed me around camp. There were archery ranges, luscious fields of strawberries, and a huge amphitheater with people in greek battle armor sparring with swords and shields. He showed me the cabins arranged in a giant U shape, he explained how each cabin was for children of the twelve Olympian gods. When we got to cabin six, he knocked on the door, when the door opened I saw her, my sister, the only person in the world who supported me when things got rough. I looked at her and immediately gave her a gigantic hug. I haven't seen her for two years. I was so happy to know that she wasn't dead somewhere. I guess she thought the same about me because she was in tears smiling as if _I did_ come out from the dead.

I started thinking about if WE were really in this magical camp where the children of gods and goddesses lived, then was my mom a goddess? It couldn't have been my dad, I was sure the gods weren't that condescending and arrogant. "Athena, goddess of Wisdom, battle," Annabeth told me once we were inside the cabin. "Welcome home Jesse."

"Are we the only half-blood children of Athena that you know of?"

"Sadly yes, last year there was an attack by a pack of hellhounds in the middle of the night and our cabin was the only one outside and decided to take action. Our two sisters Adeline and Nicole died to save all the lives of Camp Half-Blood. It should have been me. They didn't deserve to die. Jesse they were the nicest people in the world. They could have still been alive-"

"And what? You would be gone and Percy would have gone berserk and probably destroyed the whole camp."

"How did you know about Percy and me?"

"I didn't until now."

"Wow. Just got back and I already hate you." she said as she laughed and walked to her bed. She was searching for something. A minute later she pulled out a bronze sword and handed it to me. She explained to me that she didn't like to use swords and that she prefered to use knives and daggers instead. The sword felt amazing in my hand. Not too heavy, not too light. Annabeth told me that Percy was amazing with swords and he would teach me how to fight with my own.

I looked at my sword and took a shaky breath. "Why are we here Annabeth? Does it have to do with Dad? Did he just, not have the decency to take care of us anymore?" Annabeth looked at me cautiously, as if she was thinking how to respond. "Jesse, have you heard of the Greek goddess Athena? She's the goddess of wisdom. You and I are children of Athena. This is the only place in the world where you are safe."

I let that sink in. It had been two years since I had spoken to my sister, my only family. I hated my father so much, but at least he tried to keep a family. "Why did she leave us? We thought she was dead for years! I wanted so badly for us to have a normal freaking family! Is that too much to ask for? … Apparently it is." I hadn't noticed before that I was in tears. Annabeth stood quietly for a minute then she spoke, "I know how you're feeling right now, believe me. I was just as mad, but Mom couldn't be with us, she has responsibilities on Olympus. Just get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

I woke up in the middle of the night sweating and my body felt sore. I was breathing heavily and had a massive headache. I tried to get up but it was really tiring to try. "Annabeth?"


End file.
